Curious Thing
by DigisoulWings
Summary: Shiemi and Rin learn about the art of kissing first hand. Rin wishes to attempt the famed 'French Kiss' he'd heard tell of around the Academy, and Shiemi can't find reason to object. - AU Full Demon!Rin


**Title:** Curious Thing  
 **Series:** Blue Exorcist  
 **Paring:** Rin/Shiemi  
 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Type:** One-Shot (1,013 words)

"Hey Shiemi!" Rin called, swinging his legs from atop the side of the wall he sat on. His flames brightly burned, and his tail swayed as he waited for his friend to get to where he was.

She was running, and quite oddly at that. The blond never really had gotten accustomed to the act, but her face was joyful, as she heard Rin call out to her. Waving a hand, she stumbled, but regained her footing and kept going. "Rin!"

Giving a keen, sharp toothed grin, he stood up on the wall, walking toward her while she was almost there. The Demon was happy, because he was going to ask something of her. Something important, and something that had been weighing on his mind.

As Shiemi finally reached the blue haired Demon, she stared up at him, smiling. Always happy to see him, she was curious as to why he had wanted to meet so far from the academy. "Hey Rin?"

As he took a step, his body turned, and the wind rushed in his pointed ears. Barely hearing his name being questioned, he swept around, crouching on the wall. "Huh? Did you say something?" Cocking his head, he leaned down from the wall.

Gigling a little, she held up her hand to Rin, who grabbed it as he slipped down the side of the wall with his free hand scrabling on the stone. "Rin, why'd you ask me here?" Her cheeks went pink as he still held her hand when he was flat on the ground.

A sly look was in his shining eyes, and his tail swayed to grab at her waist since they were now so close. She made an _'Eep!'_ noise as she was tugged close, and into Rin's arms. _'He's so close!'_ Shiemi was now two more shades red, since Rin was touching noses with her.

"I wanna try something with you." He said softly, smiling, as they held their faces close. Rin had his hands wrapped around her back, claws laced together. The look on her face was cute, she was clueless as to what he had planned.

"W-what did you have in mind?" She did her best to stay calm, as Rin just stared, with those lovely eyes of his... _Those dark, captivating, eyes. That made her want to-_ Wait, what was she thinking!? She fought her brain to keep her thoughts clean. She liked Rin's brother- Yukio. But, it seemed she also liked Rin...

One hand snaked from her waist to softly take her chin, to tilt her head just a little. "This." And Rin placed his lips on hers, closing his eyes. The touch was almost dreamy, but it was Rin and his flames consumed them both as he pressed his mouth on hers.

Almost instantly though, Shiemi gave a hitched breath when their lips met, and the flames washed over. It didn't hurt- of course Rin had control over them. But she felt warm, and safe with him. _'Rin...is this-?'_

As soon as it happened though, he let go, and pulled back. Before he pulled his head back, she swore she heard a growl from him, but- maybe she had imagined it?

"You okay, Shiemi?" Shaking her gently in his arms, Rin blinked at her faraway look. Wrapping her in a hug, he held her close. "Hey...sorry if that was too sudden..."

Pulling her arms around his back, she watched his tail twine with her hands. Smiling softly, as her eyes closed, Shiemi whispered back. "No, it's alright. It was nice...Rin."

Ears perking, his held back a gasp, and chuckled. "Really now?" Whispering back, he nuzzled her head. "You wanna try another?"

After they pulled back from the hug, she nodded slowly, and once again, Rin took her chin in hand. Though, after a second, he moved his hand to caress her cheek. his claws drawing soft paths down her skin.

Their eyes locked, and Shiemi's lips began to quiver. Seeing it, Rin gently pressed his lips to hers, while continuing to stroke her face. At once everything happened again, and it just felt right. As the two kissed, Rin tilted his head to deepen the embrace, softly growling.

So she hadn't been out of it before! Rin really did growl.

Feeling the grip he had on her tighten, she shifted, placing her arms around his neck. The way his body pressed against her was nice, and then- Rin began to press and lick her lips with his tongue.

 _'I should just go with the flow..It'll be alright.'_

Pacing herself, she made a tiny moan, opening her mouth just enough for Rin to press his tongue inside her mouth. She could feel his fangs nibbling at her lip, and the tongue explore her own organ and the roof of her mouth. Her body tingled, and she closed her eyes, pressing against him this time, not backing down.

 _'Shiemi...oh man, this is great!'_

Rin felt the static between them, and growled into her mouth. Feeling his tongue meet hers, they danced, and made the experience captivating. Holding onto her with both hands now, Rin felt his body react. His tail curled, and more growls were forced from his throat. His insticts were telling him to devour her then and there, but he still had a conscious, that part of him was still human and right.

"Shiemi." He groaned into her mouth, and watched her eyes open. Taking in his expression, and how he had tried to slow things down, she pulled her head away, flushed and catching her breath. "Are you...okay?" His grip was lax, and his own body slumped from denying himself the pleasure his Demon instincts wanted.

"I-I'm fine, but what about you?" She furrowed her brow at him, reaching up to hold his cheek. "You worry me so much..."

Letting out a small laugh, Rin grinned at her, and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine after a nap."

"Okay, I'm glad, Rin."

Hugging him, they stood there until they both began the walk back to the Academy, holding hands.


End file.
